


Kawaii, ne

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Ficlet, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Partout où il allait, Kei était toujours là, en faisant semblant qu’il était un cas, mais toujours apparemment en l’attendant.Et il en avait eu marre.Ou, pour mieux dire, Hikaru en avait eu marre.
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kawaii, ne

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Kawaii, ne**

**(Mignon, non?)**

Yabu se sentait toujours… confus, quand Kei était proche.

Il se sentait toujours comme si le plus jeune lui donnait trop des attentions, comme s’il était toujours trop proche, comme s’il essayait d’attirer son regard.

Et il le faisait, bien sûr qu’il le faisait.

Même que Kota voulait l’ignorer, il était presque impossible y réussir.

Il était comme ça au Ya-ya-yah, il était comme ça au Shokura, il était comme ça aux dortoirs.

Partout où il allait, Kei était toujours là, en faisant semblant qu’il était un cas, mais toujours apparemment en l’attendant.

Et il en avait eu marre.

Ou, pour mieux dire, Hikaru en avait eu marre.

Ce coir, ils s’étaient disputés encore à propos.

Et Kota ne pouvait non plus soutenir la situation, il ne pouvait non plus supporter Hikaru qui se plaignait d’Inoo, il ne pouvait pas supporter le regard trahi dans ses yeux, quand il n’avait pas des fautes, quand il n’avait fait rien pour encourager Kei.

Il regarda la montre, en soupirant.

Il était minuit passée, et Yaotome ne donnait pas l’impression de vouloir arrêter de discuter.

Et, par ailleurs, il n’aidait pas.

Il lui répondit en un mot, en hochant la tête, comme s’il s’en foutait de ce qu’il disait.

Ce jour, le problème était nouveau.

Kei s’était approché de Yabu à la fin des tournages du Ya-ya-yah, avec son sourire innocent ; il lui avait saisi le bras, en le tirant vers lui, comme s’il y avait une sorte de complicité entre eux.

_« Ko ! Tu ne penses pas que Kei-chan était mignon en déguisement de panda ? »_

Il avait dit ça.

Ce sourire, ce ton doux, la façon dont il le regardait comme s’il avait hâte de savoir ce qu’il pensait du report où Massu et lui étaient déguisés en pandas…

Yabu n’avait pas pu éviter de lui sourire.

De lui dire qu’il le trouvait très mignon, car il était vrai, et ça ne signifiait rien de plus, et il était très difficile pour lui ne satisfaire pas les expectatives de Kei.

Inoo avait été heureux pour son réponse.

Hikaru, non.

Et maintenant il répétait pour l’énième fois qu’il n’aimait pas bien la façon dont Kei se comportait avec lui, et Kota en fin s’était levé du lit et lui avait fait signe de taire.

« Hikaru, arrête ! » dit-il, la voix trop haute, mais il ne put pas l’éviter. « Tu ne comprends pas que je me fous de Kei ? » dit-il, sérieux, tellement que Hikaru l’écouta en silence. « On est ensemble depuis presque une année, et je ne peux pas croire que tu sois encore si incertain de ce que fait Kei, ce qu’il pense et ce qu’il dit. J’en ai marre, Hikaru. C’est seulement toi qui parle de lui, pas moi. Et je n’ai pas intention de me sentir coupable pour quelque chose que je n’ai pas fait. Car je suis encore sûr d’être amoureux de toi et pas de lui, malgré ce que tu penses ! » il conclut, en s’asseyant à nouveau sur le lit, les bras croisés et un sourcil levé.

Yaotome garda le silence pour un moment.

Et ensuite, soudainement, il éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? Qu’y a-t-il d’amusant ? » dit Kota, gêné par sa réaction.

« Tu as dit que tu es amoureux de moi. » répondit le plus jeune, simplement, encore en souriant.

Kota écarquilla les yeux, mais ensuite il hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr que je l’ai dit. Je suis amoureux de toi, je croyais qu’il était évident. »

Hikaru haussa les épaules et lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Tu as raison. C’est évident. » dit-il, en s’asseyant sur le lit et en se couvrir avec le duvet. « Peut-on dormir maintenant ? Je suis un peu fatigué. » dit-il, en baillant.

« Que diable… » commença à dire Yabu, mais ensuite il soupira et hocha la tête. Il n’avait non plus envie de discuter, pas ce soir. « Bonne nuit, Hikka. » dit-il seulement, en s’allongeant sur le lit.

Si c’était ça que Hikaru voulait, il lui aurait pu dire longtemps avant qu’il lui aimait.

La solution plus simple, parfois, était la bonne.

Il sourit, avant de s’endormir.

Il était heureux car le plus jeune semblait heureux, car il lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait, car le problème était disparu.

Il devait seulement rappeler de ne dire non plus à Kei qu’il était mignon déguisé en panda, et il était sûr que tout allait être bien.


End file.
